Currently-available actuators are implemented in a variety of mechanical and electromechanical systems. However, currently-available actuators that have relatively small amounts force and/or displacement input into them are not amenable to being included in devices or systems that would require the actuator to output a relatively large amount of force and/or displacement (i.e., travel).
For example, currently-available actuators are often connected to push buttons and are engaged when a user depresses the push button a relatively short distance and with a relatively small amount of force. Pursuant to being engaged, these currently-available actuators are only capable of outputting a relatively small amount of force and displacement. Therefore, they cannot be incorporated in devices and systems where a large amount of force or displacement is needed.
One example of a device or system where a currently-available actuator would not be suitable is in a removable cover for a pick-up truck bed. Such a cover, instead of having one or more actuators incorporated therein, make use of handles and/or levers to release hooks that attach the cover to the sides of the pick-up bed. Unfortunately, the levers and/or handles are relatively large, bulky and expensive. Therefore, the cover itself is also relatively large, bulky and expensive. In addition, frail or injured persons may have difficulty applying enough force to the handles and/or levers to release the cover from the truck bed to which it is attached.
At least in view of the above, it would be desirable to provide actuators that output a relatively large amount of force or displacement pursuant to being engaged with a relatively small amount of force or displacement. In addition, it would be desirable to provide actuation methods that output a relatively large amount of force or displacement pursuant to a relatively small amount of force or displacement being input.